


Saïx/Reader | Isa/Reader Drabble Collection

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Desperation, Hair-pulling, Obedience, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: Used a word generator as a writing prompts generator and here are the results!Mix of NSFW and SFW, not necessarily all set in canon, I'll be using Saix/Isa interchangeably just depending on which I feel like writing.





	1. Power [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's breathtaking how beautiful Saix looks, especially while you wield the power and he's looking up at you the way he is.

You smile down at Saix, kneeled between your thighs with his hands resting on the carpet just beside his legs while he sits on his heels. You run your fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face and letting your nails scratch lightly against his scalp. His eyes flutter closed and you notice he inches forward just a little more towards you and the rather large toy between your legs. With your other hand, you bend a finger and brush the knuckle under his chin, gently tilting his head up. 

Saix stares up at you with such lust and reverence in his beautiful golden eyes that it would be shocking if you hadn’t already had experience with it. You both love the power you wield against him in situations like this and relish in the sight of him bare and awaiting your instructions. 

His tongue darts out to wet his lips in anticipation as your knuckle presses against his skin and his gaze focuses down as you wrap your other hand around the base of your strap on. 

“Is  _ this _ what you want, Saix?” You purr. You don’t fail to notice the way his breath hitches for a brief moment before he looks back up and his eyes meet yours. 

He nods, lips already parting obediently but you laugh and shake your head. 

“Come on now, use your words.” 

You hear the beginnings of a growl from him before he casts his gaze down again, mouth still open as he instead surges forward to press a kiss to the tip of the toy still in your grasp. It’s desperate and sloppy as he laps at the head with his tongue until you tug him back by his hair with a growl of your own. That gets his attention and he huffs as he sits back and waits impatiently. 

“Saix.” 

“Let me show you how badly I want it.” He licks his lips again and hesitates. When you show no signs of moving or letting him do what he wants, he continues, “...Please?”

Well. Who could deny a request as lovely as that? Especially coming from Saix. 

He’s already pushing forward again as soon as he sees the smirk on your face, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking as he starts to take the whole toy into his mouth. His hands come up to rest on your thighs, squeezing lightly as he bobs his head. He pulls off, putting his cheek against your leg as he licks along the underside of the strap on, looking at you through half lidded eyes. 

You move one of your legs forward and he inhales sharply as he rocks his hips forward against it. His grip tightens and you guide him back up, humming as he begins to take the strap on all the way down. You can feel him rubbing and grinding against your leg, his moans muffled by the thick toy as he deepthroats it. 

He looks up at you again, eyes almost glowing through his lashes, lust and desire clear and obvious. You smile softly down at him, both hands holding his hair back as he bobs his head. With every tug on his hair, the noises he makes increase in volume until he’s pulling off the toy again, breathing heavily as he keeps rutting against your leg. 

It’s going to be a fun night. 


	2. Floral [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got some flowers to tend to but Isa has other plans.

The room is quiet as you water the flowers by the windowsill, adjusting their position ever so gently as the sun warms your face. A surprisingly cool breeze blows through the open window, making you shiver as you walk over to pull it closed. On the table behind you is another bundle of flowers, ready to be organised and tied together in a bouquet. You eye it carefully, taking in the colours and style of the arrangement, but you can feel an exhaustion settle on your shoulders. 

Strong arms wrap around your waist as you stand by the table, your hands resting beside the flowers as Isa presses a gentle kiss to your cheek. He pulls you away from the table gently as you resist, knowing you have to get this done despite how tempting it is to turn and bury yourself in his embrace. 

But you can feel yourself melting into his touch as his arms tighten around you. The floral scent fills the room and you lean your head back against his shoulder as you take it in. The hint of a smile on his face shows that he already knows he’s won for today and you laugh lightly as you nod and he leads you over to the couch. 

You smile as you curl up on the couch beside Isa and his arm wraps around your shoulder to pull you in close. It’s moments like this that fill you with a sense of warmth and contentment that you’re eternally grateful for. 


End file.
